


Mind Meld

by Tarlan



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Mind Meld, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirror!Spock had melded with his James Kirk many times over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Meld

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the Mirror Universe
> 
> Written for:  
>  **Trope Bingo** Round 3: telepathy/mind meld  
>  **MMoM 2014** : Day 19

"My thoughts to your thoughts," Spock murmured, hand splayed out so his fingertips touched the meld points, his mind slipping into Kirk's with practiced ease.

The first time he had melded with James was to ease his anger over losing a woman he had hoped to use to further his own ambitions - Edith Keeler. On that occasion he had chosen to help James to not only to forget the human female but also the part James had played in her escape from him. Spock had no regrets; rationalizing his actions as necessary for the mental health and wellbeing of his captain.

Over the years that followed, he had melded with James many times, but any pretense at it being the logical course of action had long since fallen away. James was his T'hy'la now - his beloved - and the thoughts that rose to meet his reflected the burning love that Spock had found with this unique man. Images of want and desire filled him, as heated as any Pon Farr, stirring his blood as he saw his T'hy'la naked and open, slowly thrusting into his own hand as his mind called to Spock, drawing him into the heat and lust. Minds ablaze with desire, he felt James's body reach that moment of sweet oblivion, and the sheer intensity of his release brought Spock over the edge too even though the only physical touch was his fingertips on James's face.

'I think you broke me,' James verbalized internally, and here inside his beloved's mind, Spock could answer his mind-words with a ripple of mind-laughter.

Slowly he released the meld, drawing back until they were two separate beings once more, and eased himself down onto the cool sheets beside his human lover.

The James Kirk from a parallel universe had tried to persuade him to depose his Kirk and take his place as Captain of the I.S.S. Enterprise. He had urged him to find a way to save the Halkans and bring peace to the galaxy. With the Tantalus Field now at his disposal, Spock had considered his options, quickly eliminating the one threat to his plans - Marlena Moreau. With her gone, and with the element of surprise in his favor, it had not taken long to win his James Kirk over to his cause, proving that there was not much different between the two universe counterparts. Both were ruthless in their own way, and he suspected the mirror James Kirk was equally passionate.

"Spock?" James had leaned up onto one elbow, and his hazel eyes looked deep into Spock's with intrigue as his finger traced the outline of Spock's beard.

"I was thinking of your counterpart in the mirror universe," Spock answered his unspoken question, noticing the way James's eyes darkened in jealousy and anger. "And in how he misjudged my loyalty to you."

The beginnings of a smile eased away the dark jealousy clouding his handsome face, and Spock closed his eyes as James relaxed back against him.

There were times when he had considered removing the last of James's rebellious and dark nature, making him completely subservient to him, but then he would cease to be James Kirk. He would lose that ruthless streak that kept their enemies at bay, but more importantly, James would lose his fire and passion, and as Spock loved that about him most of all, losing that would be illogical.

END

.


End file.
